A spatial light modulator (SLM) is any device or object that imposes any form of spatially-varying modulation on a beam of light. Many different types of spatial light modulators are used in a variety of optical systems including displays, projectors and the like. Commonly-available ferroelectric liquid crystals, for example, spatially modulate light by passing of blocking light passing through the crystal in response to an electrical potential applied across the crystal. Conventional liquid crystal displays (LCDs) exploit this concept by providing arrays of liquid crystals that can each spatially modulate visible light to make up the pixels in a displayed image.
While liquid crystals and other types of spatial light modulators have enjoyed widespread use in many different types of displays and other optical systems, conventional SLMs are often poorly suited for use in systems that process light in the non-visible spectra, such as systems concerned with thermal spectra. Conventional ferroelectric liquid crystals, for example, are often unable to process certain infrared or other non-visible wavelengths of light that are generally relevant to thermal spectral processing. While some liquid crystal SLMs have been used in various phase shifting and other limited applications, a desire remains for spatial light modulation that is capable of processing light in the infrared and other wavelengths applicable to thermal spectral processing.
It is therefore desirable to create systems, devices and methods that are capable of spatially modulating thermal spectra that including light in the infrared spectrum. These and other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background section.